On the Verge of Tears Leads Forgiveness
by KatanaYukii
Summary: Sasuke snaps, who will be there to help him? One-shot. Warning, contains incest. Don't like, please just don't read.


Ok, I got the idea from naruto episode 134 (I think or 135) just a small itachi/sasuke one-shot. Tell me if it should be rated T or K . I have no clue. Anyways, that's one down for my list of one-shots I have to do. I'll post up the other one's a promised when T.M.I.D's is updated. Anyways, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto as much as I own Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Mardara Uchiha, Itachi, Obito Uchiha, The 4th Hokage, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi, Asuma, Chouji, Dousu, Zaku, Zabuza, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Hizashi, Hiashi, Konohamaru, The 3rd Hogake, The 2nd Hogake, The 1st Hogake, Tobi, Zetsu and not Karin and any other GUY I missed. XD

--

Sasuke was panting from exhaustion, sweating from adrenaline, and running from fear. Though he did not show it. He was terrified and on the verge of tears. He wanted to run away from it all. Orochimaru, Konoha, becoming stronger. All of it.

Sasuke finally snapped.

Muscle's sore from running so long, Sasuke leaned up against a tree. Slowly falling down to a sitting position. Why did he leave Konoha? Why did he serve for Orochimaru for so long? Why did he have to suffer? Why...

That was the single word floating through his mind. Yes, Sasuke was panicked, but only showed absolutely nothing in those almost black, dark, onyx orbs that he held so many secrets. So many...

His thoughts came to Itachi Uchiha. His older brother. Suddenly anger filled his expression and all other emotions you could see in his eye's. He stood up and turned to a tall maple tree. He walked up to it and punched the helpless tree till he couldn't punch it anymore.

Sasuke then sat back down, leaning against the tree. No expression left plastered in his face. Calming himself of his outburst.

After he had enough and felt the chalkra signals of Orochimaru's minions, Sasuke got up and ran again, into the nothingness of a forest that he never knew of before.

In atleast 1 more hour of running, Sasuke stopped to catch his breath. He felt another presence coming his way. So familiar yet, so different.

That's when he saw him. His older brother, Itachi.

"I never thought you to be into this forest. Little brother." He said, just as emotionless as Sasuke's face.

"Itachi..." Sasuke growled lowly, "You die right here and now!" As soon as that was said, Sasuke charged toward Itachi with full force. Of course, Itachi dodged it and kicked his brother down before side stepping back a few feet.

Sasuke got up, and readied himself for controling his lightening-like chalkra into his palm. Soon after a couple second he was done, running full fledged into Itachi yelling "Chidori!"

The fight lasted long. Longer than Itachi expected making him and his brother surprised. Yet his facade of nothingness was still glued to his face.

Soon enough, Sasuke had somehow gotten in back of Itachi, his sword at his older brothers neck.

"Well foolish brother," Itachi started.

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed. That was it. "Your days are numbered."

"If you so wish to kill me then do so. Brother."

Sasuke took his sword and moved it a little so he would slit Itachi, head on. An instant death. Though, something in his mind was telling him to stop. To let him go. He tried pushing those thoughts away and got ready to pull back his sword, killing Itachi in the process. But as soon as he was about to do so, he stopped. Sasuke let go of his sword, it clashing to the ground. Sasuke then stepped back so Itachi could move freely. Itachi turned around, looking at his smaller brother, somewhat shocked, trying to figure out why he didn't kill him. Sasuke looked down so that Itachi couldn't see his face. "I-I...can't." His voice was cracked. "I c-can't kill you...Itachi..."

Said person just stared back at his brother. Silently waiting for him to continue.

This, more than anything he had even encountered, shocked Itachi. Something in Sasuke just broke away (a little thing called sanity...I think.) and he ran into Itachi and embraced him so tightly, his arms woven around his older brother that it seemed as though he was holding on for dear life. Sasuke then started choking back tears, never allowing them to fall.

After this shock, Itachi understood the doings of his brother. In some sense. And against his own free will, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's smaller body. Coaxing him quietly by rubbing his hands up and down his little brothers back in a soothing manner.

Sasuke pulled away and only let one tear roll down his face. Just one.

Again, against his own will, Itachi wiped the tear away off of Sasuke's porcelain skin with his soft yet cold hand. Then slowly he drew closer to Sasuke, capturing him in an intoxicating kiss filled with passion. At first, both were shocked but soon enough, Sasuke kiss back with just as much as he could give. Sasuke then took one of his roaming hands and put it to the back of Itachi's head. Pushing him closer to deepen the kiss. Sasuke moaned lightly as the kiss got more deeply. Something of a flame that died long ago got ignited once again.

They broke apart after three minutes, both brothers gasping for air.

They went off to a clearing to watch the stars. Sasuke sitting in Itachi's lap, embraced tightly. The last thing the younger Uchiha whispered before drifting to the blackness of deep sleep was, "Thank-you, Itachi..."

End

Ok well...I think this should deffinately be rated T...cause I just re-read this 2 times. Anyways, tell me if it was good or not and what rating this fic should be. But ONLY if you want to...eheheh...I forgot to put the warning up above...so I'll put it down here XD

Warning: Contains incest (infacuation between two or more people who are related to one another) Please, if you don't like this kinda stuff, just don't read it.

Flames are accepted!

.::kristen::. 


End file.
